


A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Save Spot

by MagicalMilly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMilly/pseuds/MagicalMilly
Summary: What do Donald and Goofy do when you swap them out of your party for the world specific character?I don't know, let's find out.





	A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Save Spot

When Jane requested that one of them stay behind at the camp with her, just make sure none of the Heartless messed with her father’s research, Donald was quick to volunteer. 

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I could do it.” Goofy had protested. 

 

“I sure! I don’t want to deal with Sora right now!” Donald stamped his feet in protest.

 

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” Goofy trailed off. “But I do think the two of you’ll have to make up sooner or later. It’d be  _ real _ awkward if you don’t. It’s looking to be a long trip to the King.”

 

Donald groaned. “I know, I know. Just... “

 

“I getcha. Take your time.”

 

Goofy lumbered off to where Sora and Tarzan were standing. 

 

“We ready to go?” Sora’s chipper voice carried across the campsite.

 

“I’m right behind you!” Goofy called out.

 

“Nice!” 

 

And then they were gone.

 

Settling himself up on a crate, Donald let himself just sit and enjoy the calm. The jungle sounds in the distance combined with the beating sun slowly lulled him off to sleep.

 

\---

 

As Donald slowly came to, he noticed that his world was a lot less, stationary. The trees above him were moving and swaying. He was bumping up and down, as if in motion.

 

“Huh?” he squawked as he sat up right. 

 

He was, in fact, in motion.

 

And with his outburst, the motion changed from horizontal to vertical. 

 

A small red elephant flew out from underneath him, barreling away as he screamed about “alien invaders,” leaving Donald behind in the mud. 

 

And he stayed there, dazed and confused until the red elephant came back, this time with a small gorilla in tow. 

 

“I mean, he woke up while we were walking with him, of course he was gonna be confused! There was no need to freak out that bad,  Tantor.”

 

“I’m sorry, Turk. I just, I just, I just thought that, I don’t know, it was something else!”

 

“Like what?” the gorilla was dramatically waving her arms. 

 

“Like a bug! Or an alien invader!”

 

“An alien invader? Oh yeah, we get tons of those.” She was now fully in a facepalm.

 

“You never know…” The elephant was now toeing the ground awkwardly.

 

“Ummm… Hi?” Donald decided to add to the conversation.

 

“Oh, hello. Just the duck we were hoping to see?” the gorilla was now approaching him.

 

“I am?” Donald replied, quizzically.

 

“He is?” Tantor chimed.

 

“Yes! To both of you! Tantor, how did you forget our plan!”

 

“Oh yeah, the plan!”

 

“What plan?” Donald was running out of patience.

 

“So,” she laid on Tantor’s back and was casually waving her hand towards Donald, “we noticed you and your friends hanging around Tarzan. Heck, we know your other friends are with him now.”

 

“You know Tarzan?”

 

“Know, know? Heck, we grew up with the guy!”

 

“Yeah, he’s been our best friend forever.”

 

“So, what does that have to do with me?” Donald’s arms were now crossed.

 

“What does it have to do with him?”

 

“Am I the only one who does  _ anything _ around here?” she threw her arms up in the air in frustration. “So, you’re friends with Tarzan, we’re friends with Tarzan. We just want to know who his friends are and know what you’re up to. We haven’t seen him hang out with too many other people, so, you know… Just gotta bridge that gap.”

 

“O...kay…. So,  _ why couldn’t you have left me in the camp and talked to me there! _ ” Donald had now reached peak Donald, sputtering and hissing as his limbs flailed about.

 

The other two animals gave a quick moment to take in a full Donald tantrum before cutting back in.

 

“That one’s my fault.” the elephant admitted, once again toeing the ground. “I get really nervous around people, in case you couldn’t tell, and so I wanted to go somewhere that I felt safer.”

 

“And I just thought it would be fun!”

 

Donald hadn’t felt this close to an aneurysm since the last time he watched his nephews.

 

“So, let me get this straight. You wanted to get to know Tarzan’s new friends… by hiding and  _ kidnapping them? _ ”

 

“Yeah!” the other two chimed in together, grinning.

 

“I hate everything.”

 

“Now that’s the spirit!” Turk joked, slugging Donald in the arm. “Now get on! We’ve got places to show you!”

 

\---

 

As Donald returned to the campsite, he couldn’t help but be sad that his impromtu adventure was done. 

 

Sure, he was technically kidnapped, but he got to see a ton of cool things.

 

The stories tall waterfall was a highlight of the trip, as was watching the butterflies pass them by as they walked through the flowers. Hearing stories about Tarzan growing up with his friends led him to sharing stories of his nephews. 

 

They got a kick out of listening to the pranks that Huey, Duey, and Louie pulled, although he did have to explain some of the terms he used. He sure did feel bad for Tarzan and the others after they left this world, as he could tell that Turk, in particular, was cut from the same cloth as his nephews.

 

He even was pressed to tell stories about Goofy and Sora. While at first he was adamant in not talking about Sora, Turk eventually told a story that was so in line with something Sora would have done that he had to chime in. With that gate broken, he was soon sharing every funny story about the kid that he had so far.

 

But, as all things do, the afternoon came to an end and they had to part ways. 

 

As they passed the Hippo Lagoon, he could hear Sora’s voice calling out from above the treetops.

 

Eyes wide, Donald urged Tantor to go a little faster. 

 

They got to the camp a few moments later, Donald leaping off of the elephant’s back just as Sora and them were coming around the bend on the other side of the camp. 

 

_ Perfect, they’ll never know I was gone. _

 

As Tantor and Turk crept back into the shadows, Donald ran over to the returning group with a wave. 

 

“Oh, hey there, Donald! And how was your day?”

 

“Oh, pretty good. Just guarded the camp perimeter.” 

 

“Oh, that sounds good. We explored a lot of treetops. It was pretty interesting, wouldn’t you say, Sora?”

 

Sora refused to acknowledge Donald still. Goofy’s face fell. 

 

“Gawrsh. I was hoping…”

 

“Oh, it’s alright, Goofy, he’ll come around when he’s ready.” Donald gave a patient smile to the two of them and waddled back to the tent that Jane was in. “Now, all of that perimetering made me tired, let’s eat!”

 

“Yeah, c’mon, Sora! Let’s go eat!”

 

The group walked back towards the tent. 

 

Tarzan started to follow but paused and turned around. 

 

He gave a knowing smile to the bush that Turk was hiding in, waved, and then followed the others in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I know, another fic? Wow, that’s what I need!
> 
> So, yeah, this one is KH based. It is about what happens with your party member you leave out when you pick the world specific person instead of them. So, like, next one will be about Goofy in Tarzan’s world instead. 
> 
> This is a silly little idea that I’m going to update *very* sparingly. The persona 5 fics are still currently my focus. But this was an idea that made me laugh, so here we are.
> 
> If you have any ideas of silly things that donald/goofy could run into, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Have a good one, y’all!


End file.
